religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Yves Congar
Yves Congar (Sedan, 8 april 1904 - Parijs, 22 juni 1995) behoort tot de bekendste en invloedrijkste katholieke theologen van de 20e eeuw. Vooral op het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie (1962-1965) speelde hij een belangrijke rol. Hij behoorde tot de stroming van de progressieve Nouvelle Théologie. Yves-Marie-Joseph Congar zag in 1904 het levenslicht in het Franse Sedan. Heel bewust maakt hij de Eerste Wereldoorlog mee. Uit deze periode is zijn eigenhandig geïllustreerd dagboek bewaard gebleven. Hij trad in bij de Dominicanen en ging theologie studeren. In 1930 ontving hij de priesterwijding. Vanaf 1932 was hij verbonden aan de dominicaanse opleiding van Le Saulchoir, opgericht door Ambroise Gardeil, waar ook Marie-Dominique Chenu (1895-1990) doceerde. Hij gaf er college over oosterse theologie en historische dogmatiek. Tevens startte hij in die jaren een uitgavereeks op het gebied van de ecclesiologie, de leer van de ontwikkeling van de visie op de kerk. Het grootste deel van de Tweede Wereldoorlog bracht hij in krijgsgevangenschap door; hij had aan de oorlog deelgenomen als hospitaalsoldaat. In 1945 werd hij professor in Parijs, maar al na enkele jaren leidden kerkelijke bezwaren en aanklachten over neo-modernisme tot een lange periode waarin hij praktisch als balling leefde. Hij zette zich vòòr en na de oorlog sterk in voor de vereniging van de christelijke kerken. Zo was hij een actief deelnemer aan de semaines oecuméniques van het benedictijnerklooster te Chevetogne, en stond hij in nauw contact met Christophe-Jean Dumont, zijn medebroeder en oprichter van het oecumenisch centrum Istina te Parijs. Al vroeg onderhield hij namelijk persoonlijke oecumenische contacten, onder andere met de latere Anglicaanse aartsbisschop van Canterbury Michael Ramsey. In zijn wetenschappelijk werk hield Congar zich zowel met de kerk in het heden als in het verleden bezig. Zo droeg hij met zijn Jalons pour une théologie du laïcat (1953) bouwstenen aan voor een nieuwe visie op de rol van leken in de katholieke kerk, maar L'ecclésiologie du haut Moyen-Age (1968) betreft het kerkbeeld in de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk tot de elfde eeuw. Eind jaren vijftig vond Congar weer genade in kerkelijke ogen. In 1960 werd hij benoemd tot consultor voor de voorbereidende Theologische Commissie voor Vaticanum II, en gedurende het Concilie (1962-1965) speelde hij een invloedrijke rol als peritus (officieel adviseur). Op verschillende conciliedocumenten heeft hij duidelijk herkenbare invloed uitgeoefend, met name op de ecclesiologische constitutie Lumen Gentium, op de openbaringsconstitutie Dei Verbum en op het decreet over de katholieke oecumene Unitatis Redintegratio. In het postuum uitgegeven dagboek Mon Journal du Concile doet Congar verslag van zijn deelname aan het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie, gedurende hetwelke hij nauw samenwerkte met de Belgische theologen, die hem huisvesting boden in het Belgisch College te Rome. In 1965 richtte hij met andere theologen als Chenu, Edward Schillebeeckx, Karl Rahner, Hans Küng en Hans Urs von Balthasar het internationale progressieve theologische tijdschrift Concilium op. Voor Congar is theologie wezenlijk verbonden met geschiedenis, zoals ook zijn eigen leven niet los te denken valt van de historische ontwikkelingen in de twintigste eeuw. In 1994, een half jaar voor zijn overlijden op 22 juni 1995, op een moment dat Congar reeds ernstig ziek was, werd hij nog tot kardinaal gecreëerd. Publicaties (selectie) *''Esquisses du mystère de l'Église'' (Parijs 1941) *''Jalons pour une théologie du laïcat'' (Parijs 1953) *''The Catholic Church and the race question'' (Parijs 1953) *''Les voies du Dieu vivant'' (Parijs 1962) *''La Tradition et les traditions: I. Essai historique; II. Essai théologique'' (2 dln., Parijs 1960-1963) *''Sainte Eglise : etudes et approches ecclésiologiques'' (Parijs 1963) *''Jésus-Christ'' (Parijs 1965) - vertaald door E.M.A. Huf als Jezus Christus, beeld van de onzichtbare God (Hilversum 1966) *''L'ecclésiologie du haut Moyen-Age'' (Parijs 1968) *''Un peuple messianique: l'église, sacrament du salut; salut et liberation'' (Parijs 1975) *''La parole et le souffle'' (Parijs 1983) *''De Katholieke Kerk : fascinerend verleden, hoopvolle toekomst'', (Hilversum 1984) vert. Fr. Vromen van Église moderne en France (Parijs 1978) *''Le concile de Vatican II: son Eglise, peuple de Dieu et corps du Christ (Parijs 1984) *''Eglise et papauté : regards historiques'' (Parijs 1987) *''Je crois en l'Esprit Saint'' (Parijs 1995) *''Journal de la guerre, 1914-1918 : l'enfant Yves Congar'', Stéphane Audoin-Rouzeau en Dominique Congar (ed.) (Parijs 1997) *''Journal d'un théologien, 1946-1956'', Étienne Fouilloux (ed.) (Parijs 2001) *''Mon journal du concile'', Eric Mathieu (ed.) (2 dln., Parijs 2002) Literatuur *Jean-Pierre Jossua, Le Père Congar. La théologie au service du peuple de Dieu (Parijs 1967) - met bibliografie *''Le Service théologique dans l'Église. Mélanges offerts au Père Yves Congar pour ses soixante-dix ans'' (Parijs 1974) *André Vauchez (ed.), Cardinal Yves Congar 1904-1995 (Parijs 1999) *Elizabeth Teresa Groppe, Yves Congar's theology of the Holy Spirit (Oxford, etc., 2004) *Gabriel Flynn (ed.), Yves Congar: Theologian of the Church (Leuven 2005) *Joseph Fumerée en Gilles Routhier, Yves Congar (Parijs 2008) Externe link *Hervé Legrand, 'Yves Congar 1904-1995, une passion' Congar Congar cs:Yves Congar de:Yves Congar en:Yves Congar es:Yves Congar fr:Yves Congar gl:Yves Congar id:Yves Congar it:Yves Congar ja:イヴ・コンガール la:Ivus Congar no:Yves Congar pl:Yves Congar pt:Yves Congar sv:Yves Congar